People are utilizing electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, for an increasing number and variety of tasks. In many instances, these electronic devices provide various notifications to users when the devices receive incoming text messages, e-mails, and/or phone calls. Often, these notifications alert the users through the playing of a vibrant ring tone, a bright flashing on a screen of the device, and/or the performance of a vibration of the device. In some instances, these notifications might disturb the user when the user does not want to be disturbed, such as when the user is resting or sleeping. In those situations, the user must remember to manually adjust the volume such that the device does not disturb the user every time a new notification is received. Further, a user must also manually turn off or adjust any functionality that the user does not want active while the user is sleeping, and must remember to reactivate that functionality when the user is awake, which can be inconvenient for the user and can potentially cause problems when the user forgets to reactivate certain functionality.